Guiding Light
by CrazyNinjaPenguin
Summary: While out on a private training mission, Tsunade and Sakura are attacked by a mysterious assassin. The battle proves difficult for them both, but in the end it may bring them closer then they could have ever imagined. [Tsunade X Sakura] YURI. COMPLETE
1. Moonlight Dreams

A/N: Hello everyone it has been a while. I'd like to say I had a relaxing reprieve from writing, but to tell the truth, it's been anything but. I've been busy as hell the last couple weeks, and my free time is quickly vanishing. On top of that, every time I sat down to write this story I have been unhappy with the result. (including now with the finished product) I half considered just moving on and starting my Sakura X Hinata story, but I felt that would be inconsiderate to the one who requested this story. Anyway, this story depicts a relationship between Sakura and Tsunade from Naruto. You probably knew that already. It's probably the reason you decided to read it. But for those weirdoes out there who enjoy clicking on stuff at random, yes I know they're both women, and yes I know there is like a 40 year age difference between them. I can't choose what my psychotic readers request of me (actually I'm excited about this pairing, or at least how it'll turn out in the second half of this fic… oh, and I guess you guys aren't _that_ crazy really either). Well here goes nothing, chapter 1, I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I'm also not really a penguin.

The moonlight now shone vibrantly through the dense forest, carefully piercing the empty branches of the trees and collecting itself against the pink outline of the young girl's hair as she danced beautifully along the night sky. Awe struck, the elder woman watched patiently as the other completed her task with such amazing grace and elegance. The child's movements were intense and passionate, stunningly beautiful, but hopelessly misguided. She knew it was her job to be this child's guiding light.

"That's enough for today, Sakura. We should be getting back now." The woman called innocently suddenly realizing the time.

"You sure, I think I could give the course a couple more runs." The pink haired girl replied in a determined manner.

"I'm sure you could. You've completed that training course perfectly three times in a row now. Doing that same course again would just be redundant." The other retorted coldly.

"Well you could just increase the difficulty a bit, touch it up a little, you know…" Sakura started back in excitement.

"While, I appreciate your new found determination, and want nothing more than to see you succeed, having you train until you pass out would really defeat the purpose. Or have you not realized how late it's gotten." The woman replied sarcastically.

"You're right, Tsunade sensei, it has gotten late, and it's cold out. We should probably be getting back." The young chunin said with a smile.

Tsunade, the fifth Hokage of Konohagakure, had set up this weeklong excursion to this isolated forest as a means to properly train her young disciple Sakura Haruno. In the two years that this child had been under her instruction, there had been few opportunities for her to familiarize the student with the more physical aspects of ninja training. Sakura was to be a medical ninja, but that did not mean that she would never have to fight. In fact being the one with the capacity to help the injured was sure to make her a target for her enemies. Despite numerous recent successes on missions and in the chunin exam, actual combat was one area Sakura was still lacking in. Recognizing that simple chakra exercises and medical study was not sufficient, Tsunade had set aside time from her busy schedule as the Hokage, to concentrate on ninja battle mechanics. In the first few days the young child had made incredible headway in harnessing her raw strength into refined technique.

"So how'd I do today, sensei?" Sakura asked excitedly as the two of them found their way to the small forest cottage they were using for the week.

"Excellent, like I said those last three runs were executed no worse then I could perform them... I still have trouble believing that any of this will transfer to actual battle for you though." Tsunade spoke with a laugh.

"And why is that?" Sakura replied indignantly.

"I've seen you fight before, and when the heat of the battle comes to you, you'll just charge all your emotion into your fist and forget you even know these battle techniques." The blonde was mocking in tone.

"If that's the case then why are you even giving me this training?" The chunin teased.

"I figure if you do this stuff enough, maybe there's a slight chance it will sink in and you won't die out there. I mean I can be optimistic, you know." The Hokage replied still mocking.

"Oh come on from what I've seen, were exactly the same when it comes to this stuff." Sakura said softly.

"Maybe, but that doesn't give me an excuse to not exhaust every training possibility there is for you. With our strength, letting our emotions run wild can be dangerous, it helps to at least show a little refinement. Not every battle can be won on wits alone, sometimes when you're caught in a corner your only choice is to fight." Tsunade spoke in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Maybe… and maybe the whole reason you organized this thing was so that you could have a vacation." Sakura joked.

"Hey, being the Hokage is tough, you don't know how many little annoyances you have to put up with." The blonde woman sighed.

"I suppose it is a nice escape, though, just me and you, the forest… It's kind of relaxing to be away from it all." Sakura sighed back with a tired gaze.

"Yeah, but don't think you're on vacation. You are here to train, not relax." Tsunade smirked back.

"I know… I need to be strong. That way me and Naruto… we can get Sasuke back." The young chunin spoke with a determined smile.

"You still think about them both a lot, huh." Tsunade smiled back.

"Of course, they are my teammates." The other replied.

"And that's your strength, Sakura. There aren't many people who would be willing to still accept Sasuke after all that's happened." The Hokage said dryly.

"Of course I'd accept him. I mean sure things don't look to good right now, but he's… he's the one I love." The younger Kunoichi retorted emotionally.

"You're young; I doubt you've truly experienced real love." Tsunade sighed longingly.

"Then what would you call my feelings for Sasuke?' Sakura questioned in an irritated manner.

"Raw sexual attraction, maybe?" Tsunade replied in earnest.

"That's wrong; I don't think about him like that, I never think about stuff like that..." Sakura started partly offended.

"A stupid girlish crush then." Tsunade laughed bitterly.

"It's not… but I… well, what exactly is love anyway?" Sakura struggled for a comeback.

"Love is something mutual, pure, and deep. Like protecting each other, and living and working for the benefit of one another." The blonde woman said smoothly, fully aware that Sakura had not sought an answer.

"But, I've been in situations like that before…. I think." Sakura continued to try to defend herself.

"I suppose, from what you've told me, you're relationship with Ino is pretty close to love." Tsunade responded with a sly smile.

"Are you saying I'm a lesbian?" Sakura said suddenly, not thinking the prior statement over.

"No, at least not necessarily, I'm merely stating that that's more of what love is then what you and Sasuke share. You don't have to be having sex with someone to love them." The Hokage said after a hard laugh.

"Just because you're so old doesn't mean you're some expert on love." Sakura spoke spitefully.

"I'm not old! I just happen to be more experienced then you." Tsunade spat in offense.

"I guess you're right, I mean you're past all that stuff now. You should know about misled love with all of it you've seen." Sakura pushed harder.

"Shut up. I'm young and beautiful and I am sure to have true love still ahead of me." Tsunade said loudly with a determined stare.

"That's where we disagree. As I see it you have nothing ahead of you but death." An odd male voice called behind the two.

"W-what, who's there?" Tsunade turned around suddenly, a serious glare upon her eyes.

"My, my, so this filth is the legendary Hokage of Konoha. Destroying you shall be most rewarding." The strange visitor said in a very formal tone.

"I won't let you harm my sensei. If you want to get to her you'll have to get through me first." Sakura started suddenly, determination evident in her stare.

"Aw, what do we have here? As expected the peasants gather to protect their princess. Child, you do not stand a chance of defeating me. Challenging me is the same as throwing away you're life." The man gave a simple cruel laugh as he walked into the light. He was tall and of relative build. His hair was black, untamed and seemed to reach near to his feet. He wore dark blue formal robes of unusual design and his eyes were a shade of cold violet.

"Who are you?" Sakura questioned intently.

"As I said before this is not you're fight, child. It would be truly terrible to scar that wonderful face of yours." The man smiled cruelly, his smile sent a shrill shiver down the girl's spine.

"He's right Sakura. This man's chakra is great. He's too strong for you. I'll handle this." Tsunade spoke reassuringly.

"How noble of you princess, to protect your loyal servant from certain death, especially when she is such a beautiful child." The man gave another shrill laugh.

The strange man opened his robe slightly and pulled forth a large battle staff, bladed on either end. Tsunade stepped forward facing him down, her determinate gaze unwavering in the face of her mysterious opponent. All Sakura could do was watch as the battle was soon to begin.

A/N: Alright everyone that's chapter one. I hope that you like-… that you are by some complete miracle willing to read chapter two. Alright maybe it's not that bad, but it had to be pretty damn boring. I mean all it pretty much was, was an excess amount of setup and fluffy dialogue, and then a brief introduction to this story's uninspired OC villain. I struggled so much with this chapter and I'm still far from satisfied with it. Oh well, at least if I stick to my outline this story could be halfway interesting by the end, just I'm not sure anyone will still be reading then. Maybe I'm overreacting; maybe it's not that bad. Well aside from bashing my own fic what else can I say? This fic allows me to write Sakura in a lot lighter manner. Her and Tsunade already have a close positive relationship (a first for me), somehow that only makes them harder to write together. I just hope Sakura doesn't seem to out of character. Another note, is that you may find it inconsistent that the Hokage would be alone and unguarded in some random isolated forest (even though no one is supposed to know she's there), you don't know how hard it is to come up with a situation in which Tsunade is the star (especially one that doesn't involve Orochimaru), so just learn to deal with it. This fic will be five chapters when finished (at least its short- I know, I'm terrible). Please review this and tell me I'm a paranoid idiot and that my fic's fine so far (or conversely tell me I'm right and that it sucks, either way as long as you're reading and reviewing). Expect to see the next chapter soon. See ya!


	2. Strife Born of Fire

A/N: Wow, the reviews just won't stop coming. I'm seriously impressed and shocked that an unimpressive, boring blatant setup chapter like that got that much attention. I never realized that the community craved a Tsunade X Sakura fic this bad. Damn, now I have even more reason to try my hardest to make this thing not suck. Anyway, I really appreciate everyone's kind words of encouragement, and I hope I can deliver something good for this chapter. So yeah, this chapter is more action oriented, I hope that's fine with everybody, so enjoy chapter two.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and surprisingly I myself am not really an ninja.

"I don't know who you are, but you will learn it is a mistake to invade the privacy of the Hokage and, so openly challenge her to combat." Tsunade spoke with a certain fierceness about her, as she gazed intently at her mysterious assailant.

"I do not fear you, princess. You are surely a skilled shinobi, but the confidence I have in my own skills is unmatched. I shall not lose to you." The man tilted his staff slightly as he intensified his battle pose along with his biting tone.

"I don't know what your aim is: money, power, fear, personal vendetta… Whatever it is, I am not so easily beaten." The blonde woman shot back with a serious expression.

"Then let us begin." The man's violet eyes shone brilliantly as he performed a quick sign with his free hand. In an instant two cords attached to either of his staff blades were set ablaze. Next, he began to twirl the armament at incredible speeds, such that nothing was visible but a ring of crimson fire. In an instant, he leapt forward at high velocity, attempting to strike the Hokage with the spinning, flaming staff. Tsunade managed to dodge the initial strike with relative ease but was surprise with how little velocity his spin lost with that and each consecutive strike. Though still finding adequate time to doge, the speed and the size of the man's weapon paired with his own high speed, gave Tsunade no chance for a counter measure and soon the Hokage was backed into a corner. Soon his next attack came, a sweeping strike that would prove far too difficult to evade; rather Tsunade watched carefully for an opening in the rotation and chose that as an opportunity to guard the staff with her hands. She stopped the spin with impeccable timing but suffered severe burns from contact with the metal pole, which had obviously absorbed even more heat than had been transferred to the blades. Through the pain the sanin managed to push back the attack and both of them fought to regain their posture.

"Not bad. You must have great chakra control to be able to continuously spin a weapon at speeds like that. Pay close attention, Sakura, this man has very high technical combat skills, this is the kind of opponent you need to learn to overcome." The blonde kunoichi called out with a bitter smirk through her clenched lips.

"Tsunade sensei, now isn't the time for this. You're hurt, you shouldn't be fighting this guy, we should get out of here and let someone else take him down." The young girl, who had remained frozen in fear and anticipation, spoke in response.

"Beautiful Sakura, here, is right you know, you have no chance of winning. If you run away now, you might have a slight chance of making your way back to that little village of yours before me." The man spoke with a crisp laugh.

"Sakura, I am the Hokage, the strongest ninja of our village. If there is an opponent I can't beat, it means we have already lost. I would think you would have a little more faith in me." Tsunade said boldly.

"I'm sorry but that's wrong sensei, different shinobi are best suited for different opponents and situations. I'm sure that this guy is just not a good match for you." Sakura called back fearfully.

"Both beautiful and intelligent, what a wonderful apprentice. It would serve you well to listen to her words, princess, that is unless you want to die." The mysterious shinobi replied evilly.

"Ha. You're good there's no doubt about that. However, you still can't beat me. Although I am curious now, who exactly are you." The Hokage said with a slight smile.

"Very well, the least I can do is give you the name of the one who will take your life. I am called Tousou Kaseiyari." The black haired ninja spoke in a usual hard formal tone.

"Alright, Tousou Kaseiyari, it seems you've given me enough time to mend my wounds, so now I think we can get this started again." Tsunade smiled as she assumed a battle stance, the burns on her hands having been soothed by her chakra.

Tousou merely smirked as he once more set fire to the staff blades, and began to rotate it once more. This time Tsunade wouldn't wait, impulsively she launched a fierce jump kick straight for the strange ninja's frame. Despite Tsunade's speed and incredible strength, Tousou managed to parry the attack with his staff, and used Tsunade's recovery time as a means to launch a fierce slash to her stomach. The kunoichi gasped in pain as she felt the searing pain of heated metal cutting her flesh; blood poured out of the wound and streamed steadily across the charred skin. Despite her wound, Tsunade recovered her strength quickly, and managed to land a well-placed kick at her opponent's abdomen, sending him flying violently at the wall. Tousou coughed up a great deal of blood, before regaining his balance and charging forth once more with a short laugh about his breath. He and his opponent were both equally surprised when Sakura decided to step into the fight, launching several kunai in the direction of the evil man as she raced to her sensei's side.

"Sakura, no! This man will kill you, don't you see that. If I'm struggling, there's no way you can win." Tsunade shot angrily at her student.

"I must help those dearest to me, that's why I'm a ninja. I can't simply sit back and watch while you get hurt." Sakura yelled back forcefully.

"You dieing, wouldn't exactly be helping your sensei, girl. I don't want to scar that precious face. So move out of my way." Kaseiyari shouted forcefully, stopping the spin of his staff.

"No! I will protect the ones I love." Sakura replied with bold energy.

"Then you leave me no choice." The dark haired man said solemnly as he forcefully hit the young girl with the brunt of his staff. Sakura flew back against the wall of the small room. She spat up a fair deal of blood before clenching at the burn wound the staff had left through her clothing. In the next instant, Tsunade retaliated for her student, sending her opponent flying opposite with a devastatingly powerful kick.

"Do not attack her. I am your opponent." Tsunade shouted angrily.

"Uh… You are quite strong princess… but I was not expecting this fight to be easy." Tousou Kaseiyari spoke raspingly after coughing up even more blood.

"You're not bad either. It is a rare opponent that can take two of my blows full on. You must have chakra control rivaling mine, to be able to regenerate your body's wounds at such speed. It won't matter in the end though, since you can't win this fight with just the tricks your using now." Tsunade said in an insightful manner.

"Then I will have to come up with a new approach, won't I? You are right my chakra control is superb; you see these scorching flames resonating from my staff? These flames are controlled directly by my chakra; as long as I will them to, they will not go out. Conversely, they do not burn anything except what I touch; there are no sparks or no flares." Tousou gave a sharp laugh as he began his explanation.

"And what would be your point?" Tsunade asked intently.

"There is little point in having a flame attached to a weapon, killing by fire is more difficult then it is to kill by blade. People are not incredibly flammable and the added range the flames give me hardly makes up for the amount of chakra it uses. But you see Fire can be a huge asset in battle. It's a fear mechanism, the heat it produces can make even indirect hits sting, and perhaps most importantly, it spreads quite quickly." Kaseiyari continued in a simple light tone until he reached his final line, which he delivered forcefully as he thrust his staff into the ground, setting the hard wood floor immediately ablaze. He followed that by thrusting at the walls and furniture, burning everything as he delivered a crazy laugh.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" Tsunade shouted in disgust.

"I'm claiming the terrain advantage, by burning this place down." The evil man said with an evil smirk.

"Sakura, run, get out of here!" The Hokage yelled at her young student still huddled in the corner.

"I won't leave you behind." Sakura replied as she struggled to find her footing.

"You don't have to abandon me. Return to the village, find some help and then return for me, I'll be fine. Just go!" Tsunade yelled in high emotion.

"Alright!" Sakura said determinately, before running in sprint from the burning building in the direction of the village.

Tousou made no effort to stop the girl, simply resuming his battle with Tsunade, with another spinning strike of his staff. Tsunade avoided the blow and followed it with two attempts of her own as they both struggled to avoid the falling, flaming debris.

"So you think you could tell me why you want to kill me. I seem to remember a Kaseiyari clan, but I thought they were destroyed." Tsunade said with sudden interest as she moved to doge a flame and parry another of Tousou's strikes.

"You're right. The Kaseiyari clan was powerful shinobi, possessing excellent abilities all around, and amazing potential. They lived isolated in the forests on the western most edge of the Land of Fire, and had a sizeable influence over that area. During that little war not so long ago, the clan sided with the enemy, and being feared for our cunning skill, the Third Hokage ordered that our clan subjugated by any means before their treason helped to divide the nation in two. Sure enough, I'm all that survives of the Kaseiyari clan, and my existence is in itself unknown. I survived hidden amongst the villages for years assuming various identities as I scraped by alone. Eventually I got tired of that existence and secluded myself to the forests where I could perfect my clan's secret techniques." Tousou spoke formally spite clearly present on his breath.

"So you want to kill me as a means to get back at the nation for what it's done to you?" Tsunade tried to rationalize the madman's rage.

"Oh no, there's no point in that. Sure there was one point where my hatred was veered toward the Hokage and everything it stood for. But now it just seems empty. I don't want revenge for those week fools who die, my motivation is purely for myself."

"And why is that, if not revenge then what do you get out of this." Tsunade said simply as she continued to dodge the encroaching flames.

"My only desire is to bring disorder into this world; to embroil the world in war once more." The evil man said with a sadistic laugh.

"You want to start a war so you can make others see what you went through, and how would killing me cause a war." The Hokage replied in deep disgust.

"Not really. I don't care about the past or anything like that. My objective is the future, to become a legend, a catalyst for despair. To be feared as a demon that is what I want... And this is how I'll achieve my goal." Kaseiyari gave another diabolical laugh before giving a slight hand signal and transforming perfectly into the opponent before him down to the last detail.

"That's it. You're going to pretend to be me. Really? A simple transformation jutsu... that's your master plan, your path to become a 'demon.'" Tsunade burst out in a series short ridiculing laughs.

"Yes, I'll admit the trick is beyond basic. But you can't deny the fact that it's perfect. I've been studying you for sometime now, gathering data, observing your mannerisms. I'd say I could play you perfect long enough to plunge this world into darkness… Taking a form contrary to your true appearance for prolonged periods of time, is quite a useful skill isn't it, princess." Tousou smiled as he spoke, his voice perfectly mimicking the woman before him.

"Ha, I see your point, you do look awful cute. I suppose it is a perfect disguise. Still it will not go unnoticed." The Hokage spoke still mockingly.

"I will just have to kill all who would question me. As for you my normal form should suffice for destroying you." Kaseiyari cried out somberly as he dropped his disguise, readying his staff once more as he prepared for battle.

Tsunade simply gave a smirk as she assumed a proper defensive pose. The cabin had long since crumbled to nothing and walls of flame were rising high all around them. The battle would reach its intensity soon, and Tsunade knew what she would have to do. The only mystery to her now was what actions her young, precious student would take.

A/N: Thats the second chapter. Hope you liked it. Pretty straight forward action chapter. Not really much to say. I suppose I should say some stuff about the generic OC villain of the month, Tousou Kaseiyari. These story's need conflict. In most cases the girl's aren't going to start fucking each other's minds out unless something happens to propagate that behavior. In my Sakura X Tenten I used two pretty much consecutive, but very different rape scenes by my OCs (Seiko and Mitsu), in order to have Sakura start believing she's a lesbian and moving toward Tenten. In my Temari X Tenten, Temari was interested in Tenten from the beginning; the early conflict with Amaya was just used as an excuse to force them together. My Temari X Hinata was different, in that it was more immediate and random, I did use an OC villian in order to bring their relationship to the next level though. Tsunade and Sakura already have a close relationship, though it's more along the line of a teacher/ student or perhaps occasionally more of a mother/ daughter or sister relationship. It's hard to transform something like that into a sexual relationship without a conflict. Now Naruto has good villians, and I suppose I could use those but, I'd rather it not focus on an established character outside the story's central pairing. Tousou, might remind you slightly of Seiko, they both are completely insane, both act and talk somewhat intelligent and formal, and both have some perverse attraction to Sakura. Tousou is different because he acts on a large scale, he wouldn't be happy with a child slavery ring like Seko seemed to be. He's a little more brutish, and probably a bit more insane, but his personality is not quite as dark, due to the fact that he doesn't get his thrills from raping children. Tousou was also peculiar in that he had to be quite strong, stronger than I felt right making an OC, but he had to fight Tsunade (whom I'm sure seems very drastically under-powered). As for his fighting style, I've always loved battle staffs, blades are cool, and fire was convenient, the spinning is just because I think it would look cool, I'm sure it is unpractical as hell. Well that's all I have to say about that, I'm going to try and keep the story pretty well focused on Tsunade and Sakura, I think the real weakness of my Sakura X Tenten was too much focus on the original characters, so much that it seemed distracted from the point I'm going to try to not do a repeat performance (In other words that's all of Tousou's back-story I'm writing). Anyway expect the next chapter soon.


	3. Seeing Through the Flames

A/N: Well hello everyone, this is the third chapter. I'm glad you're enjoying it so far, and I hope I can continue to write as expected of me. Anyway this chapter isn't as action-packed as the last, hopefully you don't mind. Well, here goes, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto but maybe 27654 disclaimers from now I will.

"It was this way." The young girl called to the group of comrades she had assembled as they raced through the steadily burning forest, illuminated by the sunrise, in search of their leader.

"I had a feeling this little excursion would prove to be a bad idea." Shizune spoke with a somber, doubtful tone.

"It's unwise to doubt the Hokage, you should know that. Racing into a burning forest, it makes more sense to be doubtful of our own survival." A bored sounding Kakashi Hatake, spoke resolutely.

"I know that, The Hokage's probably fine, but we still need to hurry and find her. We have to do everything in our power to help her. Just because she's the Hokage doesn't mean she's immune to fire." Shizune replies in an irritated yet concerned manner.

"I'm sorry this is all my fault. If I were stronger, then Tsunade-sensei wouldn't be in danger." Sakura spoke once more with a tearful, longing tone.

"Sakura, its ok, were all here now, there's nothing you could have done beyond what you already have." Kakashi said in a calming manner to the young girl.

"Yes it's not your fault. If anyone's at fault here it's the Hokage, for being so reckless and irresponsible." Shizune said angrilly with a hint of sadness.

"There, someone's in the distance." One of the three ANBU members who accompanied them called out.

The group approached the figures at rapid speed. Soon the scene came into clear vision. Tsunade was standing, burn marks and cuts riddled her body, and her clothing was torn and charred all over. On the floor was the figure of Tousou Kaseiyari who looked to be in even worse shape. When Tsunade saw the approaching group she moved to greet them.

"Lord Hokage! You are badly injured; have you been fighting all this time." Shizune called out to her master.

"Yeah, that guy was pretty tough. He kept me busy 'till you all got here. Good work Sakura, I'm not sure I 'd have the energy to get out of here had you not got back here as quick as you did." Tsunade spoke with a bitter smile as if pain was still gripping at her wounds.

"Oh Sensei, I was so worried. I hated leaving you behind. If I was stronger you wouldn't have gotten injured like that." Sakura spoke once more tearfully as she wrapped herself around Tsunade in a strong embrace.

"Well if you feel that guilty about it, I'll let you practice your medical techniques on me. I've expended too much chakra to do it myself right now anyway." Tsunade spoke tenderly, a smirk hidden on her lips.

Suddenly the group turned from the recovered Hokage, as the evil assassin that was her opponent recovered consciousness. He gave a quick look around, and with a panicked expression rose and cast off at lightning speed into the distance.

"Damn, how could he possibly awake so soon, after I gave him that beating? You three, after him." Tsunade ordered the ANBU men who nodded in reply and proceeded to chase after the enemy ninja.

"Alright then, we should be heading back to the village now." Shizune said simply.

"In her current condition the village would be too far, for the Hokage. It makes more sense to rest close by and return to the village later." Kakashi rationalized.

"Right! In that case, I'll return now and inform the village of the Hokage's safety, if that's alright with you lord Hokage." Shizune spoke dutifully.

"That sounds like a good plan, Shizune. I'll be fine with just Sakura and Kakashi protecting me for now." Tsunade replied with a smile as her older apprentice vanished into the darkness.

The three of them headed into the distance, Kakashi supporting the wounded Hokage as they raced out of the blaze. They soon found their way to a small nearby village at the outskirts of the forest, and secured a room at the local inn. Kakashi was to stand guard and make sure Tousou did not return whilst Sakura and Tsunade rested.

"This is pretty nice, we should be able to rest pretty nice her... I suppose it makes sense that they would give their best room to you." Sakura spoke, calm sanctity finally returning to her lips as she admired the large but simple room.

"Yeah, this should be fine for now… Now, Sakura, did you want to help me here." Tsunade said with an odd grin.

"Um… alright. I never thought I'd be the one healing you though." Sakura said staggering as she began to apply chakra to wounds on Tsunade's arms and stomach.

"Perhaps this would be easier for you if I take my clothes off, that way you can get to everything better." Tsunade said with a delightful smile.

"No!" Sakura said in alarm.

"Oh, why not? It's a medical procedure, it would be the perfectly rational thing to do, unless there's some other reason you don't want to see me naked." Tsunade spoke in a mockingly inquisitive way.

"N-no, it's just that… that I think you deserve your privacy, I mean it's not okay to have someone touch you in some places unless they're really close to you." Sakura was blushing a shear, intense red as she searched for a viable excuse.

"Well, aren't we really close by now?" Tsunade chimed in, now overtly sexual.

"Yeah, I suppose, b-but what…" Sakura started awkwardly, her heart racing.

"Perhaps we should get even closer." Tsunade continued in her oddly sensual manner as she moved in closer and closer to the young girl.

"How do we do…" Sakura spoke with a panicked excitement.

"Like this." Tsunade said seductively as she pressed herself against the young girl while joining their mouths together in a deep kiss.

In moments Sakura could feel the warmth of the woman's tongue flicker across her lips, before finding it's place deep in her mouth, which it explored excitedly. Sakura gave a deep moan into the blonde's open mouth; she could feel the warmth of Tsunade's body pressed passionately against her own. That body, with it's pure, perfect beauty was something Sakura knew in her heart that she always desired. Tsunade was her mentor, and a woman, but despite this, the young girl couldn't deny this to herself, no matter how hard she tried. In fact as of late scenes like this in her dreams kept her awake more often than similar scenes with Sasuke. This was just like her dream, down to the last detail: the strong grasp that Tsunade held her with, the soft movements of her tongue, the warmth of her breast; it was all as perfect as that dream. Then a painful thought entered the young kunoichi's mind and she realized that this scene might have more in common with nightmares than dreams. With the full force of her fist, Sakura forced the woman off her, sending her hard to the ground with a loud thud.

"What? Sakura, I-I'm sorry I really didn't think you'd mind if I kissed you... I shouldn't have done that without asking you first." Tsunade said apologetically after spitting up some blood.

"You are not her! So you can stop pretending." Sakura yelled.

"What? Sakura, what are you saying? Of course I'm me." Tsunade said with a soft smile.

"The real Tsunade would never misjudge her opponent and expend all her chakra carelessly so that she had to rely on someone else to recover her. She would also never place the burden of a fight she started onto others so hastily and unassumingly. Moreover, as much as I may wish otherwise, the real Tsunade would never kiss me like that." Sakura spoke with a deep passion.

"I liked you, and I was going to let you have this body as much as you liked while I enacted my plan, beautiful Sakura. It's a real shame now that I will have to send you to join you're beloved Hokage in hell." The transformed Tousou Kaseiyari spoke angrily with Tsunade's voice.

"Someone like you could never defeat Tsunade-sensei, so whatever you say I won't believe it." Sakura spoke with a sharp disgust in her eyes.

"Then be content with your disbelief as you die!" Tousou shot furiously as he unleashed a fierce kick at the girl, mimicking Tsunade's trademark technique, down to the last detail. Sakura thrust her fist at the evil ninja's foot countering his strength with her own, and sending both of them back in recoil.

"Damn, you're stupid. You take the time to even master Tsunade-sensei's fighting style, but for some reason you overlooked the fact that she isn't sexually attracted to much younger females. This plan of your's must not be that important if you're willing to hinge it on something as stupid as that." Sakura said in a curt, mocking way, anger and disappointment still entirely evident despite her laugh.

"Hmm… I suppose you are right. I should have been more careful, or at least waited for it to build up with time. Young girl's like you are just the kind I desire the most, and with you so close to me, I couldn't help but lose sight of my ambition. You're death will rectify that." Tousou spoke lightly but venomously.

"The only one who might die here, is you." The voice of Kakashi came from the room's door.

"Ah, the master of the sharingan eye. For my plan's success, you would have had to die anyway. I suppose this really is convenient." Tousou spoke in a bitter tone.

"Whatever you're planning, it's doomed for failure. It's not just me who is adept at seeing through tricks like that. So don't think that just because you fooled us for a few hours that you've secured any sort of victory." Kakashi said unwaveringly.

"You think you can defeat me where your Hokage failed?" Tousou reply came in question.

"Yes, considering the amount of chakra you must have expended fighting the Hokage, and the fact that the ANBU squad you sent chasing blindly after your clone has returned and is stationed in the room next door, I think we have a pretty good chance of defeating you." Kakashi answered in a relaxed manner.

"Damn you! I suppose retreat is the only option then. I will re-calibrate my strategies and be back though, you just wait." Tousou exclaimed as he vanished through the window.

"Is it okay to let him just get away like that, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked, concerned.

"We have few other options, Sakura. He said he would return and we'll just have to wait to take him out when he shows again. Anyway, we have more pressing matters to attend to: we must locate the Hokage at once." The jounin said determinately.

"You don't think that she's… t-that she's not okay, do you, sensei?" Sakura spoke in a somber tone.

"Tsunade is a strong woman, believe me she's probably fine, Sakura. Still, we have to find he quickly to make sure." Kakashi said to his young student with a smile through his mask.

"I'll help you look for her." Sakura exclaimed regaining her face.

"No, it'd be better if you wait here and rest. You've been through enough tonight." Kakashi replied.

"I may not be a jounin or an ANBU like you guys, but I'm a ninja too, and I want to help, especially if it's for Tsunade-sensei." Sakura added with prideful enthusiasm.

"Alright then, I give you the mission of guarding this village while we search." Kakashi said with a slight laugh.

"That's not fair sensei. But if it's really important that I stay here, I guess I will." Dissapointment was clearly evident in Sakura's eyes.

"Good." Kakashi said simply before making his exit and leaving Sakura alone.

Sakura knew rest probably would be the best thing for her. She had been awake since early the previous morning, and had had a hard day of training, before that nightmarish night. The fight with Kaseiyari, the nighttime race to the village and back, it was all vivid in her mind. Now the events of this day had been piled on to that. She couldn't keep from her mind the thoughts of that kiss, despite how it turned out it was so perfect and wonderful an experience, that Sakura couldn't help but relive the experience over and over again in her mind, knowing that it might be the closest she would ever get to the real thing. The sun was still high in the sky and the adrenaline of the previous night and morning had yet to subside, but the thoughts of Tsunade's gentle, warm embrace soon lulled the young kunoichi to sleep.

A/N: So there you have it, chapter three. I hope I didn't trick anyone there, I tried not to. With the end of the last chapter I tried to make it where you could see it coming. So I hope no one's too disappointed that it seemed this close to the sex and yet didn't happen. Speaking of which, Sakura and Tsunade still will be having sex (in the next chapter, in fact), and Tsunade is not dead. What else, oh, I include Kakashi in this chapter just because I needed someone for Sakura to interact with while Tsunade wasn't there. I had originally planned to use Shizzune for that role, but I decided that if I had Shizune have a more prominent role in a Tsunade fic, I would undoubtedly run into some Tsunade X Shizune elements, and that would be counter to the point of writing Tsunade X Sakura; so I gave Shizune a smaller role. I didn't like making Tousou so stupid in this chapter. It's kind of ridiculous that he would risk everything for Sakura (who's cute, but nothing really special in my opinion), but it was necessary for him to make such mistakes in order for the focus of the story to be shifted onto Tsunade and Sakura's relationship, so I think it worked out. Anyway, I hope you liked chapter three; chapter four next week, so keep on reading.


	4. Midnight Dance

A/N: Hello everyone. Thank you for continuing to support this endeavor, your kind words really mean something to me and every review I read makes this somewhat worthwhile… Actually there really isn't that much of a point to this, but what the hell, I kinda enjoy it. Anyway, when I started this backwards little fanfic, this is the chapter that would cling to the back of my mind and keep me up at night, and you're about to find out why. Those of you not interested in reading semi-descriptive accounts of lesbian sex acts should be discouraged from reading the bulk of this chapter. As for the rest of us, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tsunade or Sakura (or any other characters or elements of the anime Naruto); if I did, well then you can kinda see what that would be like…

A sensation grasped the young girl's frame. She grasped endlessly at the darkness as waves of cool pleasure seeped into every fiber of her being. Steadily, unaware she gave an audible moan, a sound that forced her escape from the arms of the one she desired as she found herself awakened by her own voice.

Sakura Haruno spied her surroundings: the same quiet hotel room, only now the sun's rays had disappeared and the cool warmth of the moonlight soothed the girl. Soon, the girl realized that something else had changed: she was no longer alone in that room. Sitting in a chair at the edge of the bed was the very face that was engraved into the dream of just now. Tsunade sat in a light sleep, a peaceful look about her face. A look, that Sakura doubted Tousou Kaseiyari could have managed in even the deepest sleep. Tsunade's beauty was truly captivating; Sakura's thoughts raced once more to the most recent dream and the false but still satiating kiss of the previous morning. Sakura wanted that beauty for herself. Softly, she neared the edge of her bed; she slowly moved her hand across the cheek of the gently sleeping woman. Her skin was a divine texture, soft and smooth; unlike the earlier imposter, this Tsunade had taken careful steps to retain her image of perfect beauty: all clues that this form had been engaged in a brutal battle for its life had vanished into nothing. Sakura's touch grew heavy and soon the soft brown eyes of her affection's target opened slowly.

"So you're awake now." Tsunade said with a yawn as she stared back at her young apprentice.

"Yeah." Sakura replied with a blush as she quickly pulled her hand away.

"You were so peaceful, I just sat down to watch you, and it look's like I fell asleep as well." Tsunade spoke in a peaceful tone.

"You were watching me sleep. That's kinda weird." Sakura said in a strange manner.

"Well you're the one who wakes someone up by rubbing them…" Tsunade started with a smug smirk.

"So, how did you find me here, I mean weren't you beat up and lost in the woods or something." Sakura cut her off and changed the subject with a deep blush.

"Oh that, I suppose it does require an explanation. That man, Kaseiyari had an advantage over me in direct combat, and with the forest on fire and his control of flames, he had a distinct terrain advantage. If I continued fighting him normally, I would have lost. So, I used some tricks to deceive him into thinking he won while I made a temporary retreat to heal my wounds. I knew he would impersonate me and I knew he would meet up with you guys so I planned to ambush him right before reaching the village when my strength had fully recovered. I guess I underestimated my own shinobi in the end, but it's probably better this way anyway." Tsunade spoke in a prideful way with a smile.

"So do the others know you're safe?" Saura asked recovering her normal speak.

"No but they'll return in time to check on you. I was more concerned with your safety." Tsunade replied softly.

"Oh really… thank you." Sakura said once more with a shy vulnerability.

"So, Sakura what exactly happened on your side of things. I mean I can make assumptions but I really don't know much since I arrived too late to see what happened." Tsunade said energetically.

"Well when we found you… er, him in the forest he was wounded so we took him to rest here for a while, then after I found out it wasn't you, Kakashi arrived and forced him to retreat. Then they all left to search for you." Sakura explained simply.

"Wait, you're the one who saw through his disguise? How'd you do that?" Tsunade asked with enthusiastic curiosity.

"Well he asked me to heal him, and I knew that you would never waste all your chakra in a battle like that and require treatment from someone else." Sakura said softly, her eyes averted.

"Really, that's logical, but I'm not sure it's enough to base an argument on, I mean I can be pretty reckless sometimes. Was there anything else?" Tsunade spoke with due curiosity as if psychic.

"He kissed me." Sakura added simply.

"Oh… well, did you like it?" Tsunade asked teasingly.

"Uh… why would I like something like that?" Sakura responded averting her eyes even further.

"Well that disguise of his was close to flawless. So it would be like kissing me." Tsunade continued in her teasing manner.

"B-but, why would I enjoy kissing you. T-that'd be weird." Sakura stuttered unsure of herself.

"I didn't ask whether you thought it was weird or not, I merely wanted to know if you enjoyed it… How did me kissing you give it away, anyway?" Tsunade responded inquisitively.

"Well, I mean, I knew that you would never kiss me like that, so I…" Sakura spoke in a frightened manner as Tsunade suddenly pulled her face close to her own, giving a soft smile before pressing her lips hard against Sakura's.

Sakura instinctively tried to flee but Tsunade's grasp was to strong, so she chose to instead melt to her mentor's will. Slowly the kiss grew more passionate as the Hokage transferred her attention from the girl's soft, beautiful lips to the inner depths of her mouth, exploring thoroughly with her tongue. Any urge to resist had been abandoned by the young chunin as she gleefully pressed back her own tongue reveling in the warmth of Tsunade's breath as the other encircled it. Sakura hands began to move across the older woman's body exploring the delicate curves of her back as Tsunade continued her embracing kiss. After a few more heated moments Tsunade forced herself to withdraw, unlatching from the young student with deep, exasperated breaths.

"W-why did you do that?" Sakura asked in near shock, barely able to speak.

"I don't like being told I would never do something, especially something as fun as that was." Tsunade smiled hotly. Sakura felt her dreams had just become reality. She still craved more though, and a unbridled lust crept over her consuming her in her every being as she went in for another kiss. This time she knew from the start that she wanted more, and she wasted little time in making that clear as she moved the attention of her kisses to the Hokage's neck whilst swiftly untying the woman's robe.

"Maybe we should stop here Sakura, It's probably not a good idea to go any further." Tsunade said with a serious look, but with little effort to avoid the girl's kisses.

"But I want you. I don't care any more. It doesn't matter that you're a woman, or that you're older than me, or even that you're the Hokage. Nothing can stop me from wanting this… and besides, you're the one who started this." Sakura said in sexually charged manner.

"Fine then have it you're way." Tsunade said with a slight sensual laugh that made it clear this was her intention all along, before removing the robes she wore, revealing her naked frame at last to her young apprentice.

Sakura continued kissing at Tsunade's neck and then at her shoulders before trailing her way down to the woman's ample bust. She gave each breast a passionate rub with her hand, reveling in its size and softness, before taking the left nipple into her mouth. She let her tongue line the hard nub and surrounding soft flesh with her spit whilst she intermediately sucked and nibbled. She then moved to place equal attention to the other breast. The sanin gave a hot moan as Sakura's agile hands moved across the soft feminine curves of her body, moving from her chest to her back and hips, then down to her thighs, and then finally between them. Tsunade gave a reactionary gasp as she felt two of the pink-haired beauty's fingers slip deep inside her. Sakura began to pulse her fingers, hard, at distinct intervals, marveling at the heat and smoothness of her mentor's insides, whilst once more attaching herself to the supple mounds of flesh at Tsunade's breast.

Soon the blonde woman's moans grew deeper and hotter under the younger kunoichi's touch, until Sakura forced her attention downward trailing kisses across Tsunade's stomach teasingly until her face was inches from her still busy hand. Sakura removed her fingers painfully slowly, holding them before her to examine the strands of wetness that clung to them. She gave a shy lick between them, making sure that Tsunade was watching, before sucking them dry, enticed by the taste. Without hesitation, the young girl thrust her tongue at the inner core of the older woman, finding the deepest point that it could go, only to try to go deeper. Tsunade writhed in sexual bliss at this new sensation, the strength of her young apprentice's tongue probing her with passionate strokes, the warmth of her breath clearly evident as it mixed with the heat of her sex. The chunin's turned from deep hard placed strokes to swifter more subtle licks, affectionately pleasing every inch of the soft organ, taking careful consideration of the most sensitive areas. Sakura's tempo soon changed to one of high aggression, as she virtually ravished Tsunade, as if completely seduced by her own incredible lust. It was barely a moment before the intense passion of the moment overtook Tsunade and she erupted in an intense orgasm.

Tsunade could hardly move, this young girl had given her one of the most pleasurable experiences of her many years. She watched as Sakura wiped a trail of fluid off her face and then enthusiastically licked it off her hand with a sensual smile, before moving in to kiss her mouth again. Tsunade thought that her own taste would be off putting, but it was a pleasant taste, and when mixed with the girl's saliva it was divine. Feeling the girl's lips once more to her's, Tsunade was revived, and softly began to remove Sakura's clothes, piece by piece, her hands addressing each new piece of flesh with more than adequate attention, until both girl's were unclothed. Tsunade's fingers played gleefully at the young kunoichi's erect nipples, pinching and twisting at them gently, whilst her palm kneaded the soft flesh lovingly. Unappeased by the lingering taste in her mouth, Tsunade wasted little time in making her way down to the desired target of her attention, giving a long hard lick all along the Sakura's slit like opening and eliciting a sharp moan from the girl. She followed with a series of similar licks, each one slower and more passionate, until her tongue was thoroughly coated in the incredible wetness of the young girl's inner being. The attention of her mouth drifted to the girl's sensitive clit as she raised her hand to join her in pleasuring the girl. She inserted two fingers into the core of the chunin girl, and began to pulse the tight hole rapidly, reveling in the sound of the girl's intense cries and the taste of the secreting liquid. After a few moments of bliss, Sakura climaxed violently, drenching her mentor's hand and lips with her hot juices, which just like herself before, Tsunade ingested excitedly.

Sakura laid atop the bed for a moment, stunned, and she was soon joined by Tsunade, who proceeded to give her another deep heated kiss. The young girl was content with just laying there in the other woman's embrace, her soft beautiful body keeping her warm, as she allowed herself to relive the experience a thousand times over in her head. She was still, however, unsure about herself.

"Was that bad?" Sakura spoke meekly unsure how to now approach her mentor with words.

"No, that was very good, that was some of the best sex I've ever had, Sakura." Tsunade replied with a deep loving smile.

"That's not what I mean…" Sakura started in an oddly shy way considering the enthusiasm of the night.

"I guess it depends. We are very different in age, we are both women, I'm supposed to be your mentor and you my student. There are many people who would see this as being very wrong, but Sakura, you don't have to be one of them." Tsunade spoke with a certain wisdom that warmed Sakura down to the soul.

"But Tsunade-sensei, what about you, will you even be able to look at me the same way now?" Sakura asked in an awe-filled stare.

"No, I doubt I'll ever look at you the same way again." Tsunade stated simply.

"But why?' Sakura replied defensively.

"I can no longer see you as my precious apprentice, but now maybe rather as something far more precious, as someone I can love." Tsunade spoke in a serene manner.

"So this is what love truly is…" The young girl sighed happily.

"Maybe. Well it's obvious we love each other, and seem to be very responsive and attracted to one another, there's really no telling the true depth of this thing at the moment." Tsunade said coolly, trying to not be overtaken by emotions like her student.

"Tsynade-sensei, I love you." Sakura said simply as if it was the most important truth she had ever stated.

"I'm glad, Sakura, I love you too." Tsunade replied soothingly, the words of forbidden passion that had writhed within her subconscious finally escaping her to find their place in the ear of the only one who could hear them.

A/N: Wow, I didn't expect this chapter to be this long, considering nothing happens except the sex. I just couldn't stop myself once I got going, I don't know why but writing Tsunade in a sex scene is definitely very fun. Well I hope it was to your liking. I tried to increase the details a bit, while still not getting incredibly explicit, I'd like to know what you think I could improve on for my next fic. Well not much else to say since nothing happened, expect the final chapter a week from now.


	5. The Light of Keeping Secrets

A/N: Howdy peeps, it's time for the finale. Quite frankly, I couldn't be happier. Well, yeah, I really enjoyed writing the previous chapter, but I'm excited to be moving on to other things. As for this finale, this is probably a little better than most of my final chapters so far, I don't know, I didn't really lose too much interest in this one, and I kept the final fight for the end, so it should be exciting. So yeah, everyone please enjoy.

Disclaimer: .oturaN nwo ton od I

The glow of the moonlight illuminated the subtleties of the room; the woman's back heaved as a longing gasp escaped her lips. The young girl met it with her own sound, before pulling the other down atop her once more their lips meeting once again, giving both a sensation of magical warmth. It had been hours since they started this endeavor and Sakura Haruno prayed that it would go on forever. Though the wears oh their physical contact seemed miniscule on the young kunoichi, Sakura knew her lover was done. Sakura removed herself from her mentor and sunk into the warmth of her bed and Tsunade followed suit rolling to the other side. It was a moment before the overwhelming intensity subsided.

"So you done now?" Tsunade asked sensually gently caressing Sakura's countenance.

"Yeah, I guess. It's almost morning, and unfortunately we can't do this forever." Sakura sighed back with a blissful smile.

"I suppose you're right. I guess it's time we get back to the less exciting aspects of life, namely finding those ninja who are still out looking for me." The Hokage said with an equal sigh as she rose from the bed, her naked frame still attracting the admiration of her young lover.

"You sure you don't just want me to go look? I kept you up all night, you probably need some sleep." Sakura said with a slight tease.

"No, we should both go. It will make searching easier. Besides a kunoichi of my skill level can go days without sleep." Tsunade replied coolly as she proceeded to cover herself.

"Alrigtht… but before we leave, can I talk to you a little sensei." Sakura said softly.

"Sure, about what?" Tsunade replied knowing perfectly well the nature of the girl's inquiry.

"Well… about us." Sakura said hesitantly.

"It would probably be best if we forget the whole thing happened." Tsunade spoke coldly after a moment of silent thought.

"What, but you said you loved me. How could we just forget?" Sakura cried out.

"I do love you. I love you and will always love you, but that doesn't mean you should return my love. It'd be best if you found someone else to love." Tsunade spoke with obvious hurt in her eyes.

"No. I don't want anyone else, just you." Sakura shot back indignantly.

"Do you think a relationship between us would really even be possible? Can you imagine what people would say? It would shine a bad light on Konoha and the Land of Fire as a whole if it got out that the Hokage was engaged in an indecent relationship with her young female apprentice." Tsunade said with a tearful stare.

"Then we will just not let anyone find out ever." Sakura spoke firmly.

"I can't ask you to commit to a life of lies, secrets, and deception. No one's worth that much." Tsunade said lovingly, truly touched.

"Last I checked all ninja lived a life of lies, secrets, and deception." Sakura replied with a smirk.

"Ha. I suppose you're right on that one. If we're real careful we probably could keep it hidden, if that's what you desire… but Sakura you do realize that I won't always be there for you." The Hokge's slight smile wavered into a dismal melancholy as she reminded herself of her abbreviated remaining assistance.

"Then I'll just make sure to get enough out of you while you still are here." Sakura smiled back lovingly as she now began to stroke the face and hair of her sensei.

"You truly are an amazing girl, more than I deserve, but I'm certainly not one to refuse." Tsunade smiled back, content, before pressing her lips to the other girl's hotly.

"As much as I'd rather stay here and kiss you all day, sensei, we really need to get going. I feel kind of guilty about having the others search for you when you're right here with me." Sakura said with a slight laugh.

"Right, well then, finish getting ready and we'll leave." Tsunade replied.

---

The Hokage and her student rushed into the forest at blinding speed, searching for their comrades. The pair gazed at the ravished landscape, torn by the previous blaze. The fire had subsided in an odd way, it's flames had become singularly concentrated in a single area. A fearful thought entered both women's minds at the same time, and they both knew that that was their destination.

The scene looked bad. The three ANBU lay still on the floor, the figure of Kakashi Hatake, was stained with blood, of which the source was unclear as him and his opponent were in equally as dire condition. Tousou Kaseiyari had a sick smile on his face that was unmasked by the terrible wounds to his entire frame. Without hesitation the Hokage rushed to the side of the injured men.

"Are they alright, sensei?" Sakura called out as her mentor checked the life signs of the ANBU men.

"They're still breathing. I'll save them, you help Kakashi." Tsunade said certainly; a great weight lifted off Sakura's shoulders, as the death of these men on account of her actions would be too much to bear.

"So you're alive, huh, princess? I suppose I truly have had no victory then. I'm just a delusional fool with no chance in this world, but that doesn't mean I won't go out without a fight. In fact I'll start by stealing this poor girl's life." Tousou gave a manic, freakish scream that seemed contrary to his own humanity as he lifted his blazing staff toward Sakura.

"I'm glad you're beginning to see things realistically, but I don't see much backing up your threat. Your half-dead, insane, and tragically stupid; Sakura may just be young, but a child's more of an opponent then you can handle." Tsunade said lazily as she funneled her chakra into the open wounds of a wounded man.

"You bitch! I am the last of the Kaseiyari. The blood that made this nation what it is, burns through my body like these flames. I cannot lose!" Tousou was yelling even more frantically, his violet eyes held an intense look of horror that when coupled with the blood rushing down his face gave him the look of a spite-filled demon.

The demon-man flew at the chunin viciously. His staff was no longer spinning; whether he lacked the chakra or lacked the control was uncertain. Sakura pulled a kunai from her side and blocked the strike, and each sequential strike with what seemed like little effort. While his opponent was distracted, Kakashi took the opportunity to make his strike, cutting the evil maniac across the back with a large battle kunai. Tousou writhed in pain and Sakura took the opportunity to make a blow directly to his stomach. The evil ninja buckled over in pain and spat a great deal of blood.

"You've lost. There is no chance for victory now. If you give up now you're life may be prolonged." Kakashi called out coolly.

"Ha. You think I'd give up now only to be hauled of to some cell to await my death. I'd rather die fighting to bring chaos back to this idle world." The black-haired fire master cried fiercely as he recovered his footing. With a battle cry, he charged forward and managed to connect a powerful strike to his sharingan wielding opponent knocking Kakashi back and to the ground. The masked man struggled to get up, but collapsed under the weight of his previous wounds, and Sakura knew this fight was now up to her.

"Now it's your turn girl, it's time to pay for ruining my plan." Tousou spoke deeply hatred rushing through his eyes.

Sakura rushed forward and unleashed a volley of high-speed punches and kicks, which her wounded opponent struggled to parry. Kaseiyari fell back and sent a storm of flames directly at the kunoichi from his hands. Sakura avoided this technique with some careful movements and took the opportunity to close the gap between them. Sakura charged forth with a punch at full-strength; Tousou blocked it with his hand, which could clearly be heard fracturing. The evil ninja jumped back, his pain seething out of him as deep-rooted anger, with his good hand, he did several high-speed hand signs, and in a second, his battle staff had taken the form of a giant blade of flame, nearly twice as tall as its owner. He rushed forward channeling his wrath into power and his power into flame as he leapt at the now terrified girl slashing the fiery weapon at her with al his strength. At the last second, a protectorate appeared to block the attack.

"Tsunade-sensei, you saved me... Thank you." Sakura said, her love clearly evident in her gratitude.

"I've ensured that everyone will survive, so I thought it was about time that I stepped into this fight." Tsunade said with a smile to her secret love as she used a kunai to deflect the emblazoned staff. The intense flames singed her hands slightly as she managed to protect Sakura from harm.

Tousou Kaseiyari smiled. He gave a short laugh that reflected how meaningless he knew his short life truly had been. He charged the Hokage at a rapidly decreasing speed, his staff in hand though no flames could spout forth. Tsunade caught the depraved look in the man's eyes and realized there was truly only one way out of this. With a solemn glare Tsunade unleashed a fierce kick to the man's chest sending him hard to the ground. A writhed gasp of deep relief escaped the man's lips as Kaseiyari was forever silenced.

"Is it finally over?" Sakura asked with a deep parted breath.

"Yes. It would seem." Kakashi said from a distance as he and the other injured men began to find their strength.

"Tsunade-sensei, I 'm so glad we can finally put this thing behind us." Sakura called out as she rushed to the Hokage's side.

"Right. You really impressed me, Sakura. I guess that training really did pay off." Tsunade said with a beaming smile to her apprentice.

"But I was nothing compared to you. That's why I want you to start training me even more." Sakura said with a soft smirk.

"Oh, but as Hokage my schedule pretty full. I don't know exactly when I'd be able to squeeze in more time." Tsunade said with a slight laugh.

"I suppose we'll have to start training at night then." Sakura said simply, broadening her smile.

"That sound's like a plan." Tsunade responded with another soft laugh; Sakura could not know the true excitement these "nighttime training sessions" sparked in her. This apprentice, whom she had guided carefully, with her incredible radiance, had now, become her life's guiding light.

A/N: Yep that's the end. Hope you liked it. Or in the very least, didn't hate it enough to where you won't read my future stuff. I think this story turned out all right, not my best, but certainly not my worst. I don't know, it was kinda fun. Well, next up is a Sakura X Hinata fic. So yeah, see ya.


End file.
